


hand in hand

by snowmissus (soul_of_blaze)



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_of_blaze/pseuds/snowmissus
Summary: Thorin Durin had it sure in his heart that he was in love with Bilbo Baggins, and that they were meant to spend their lives together.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to my best friend, Jonna!

**I’m sorry I’m running late, can we meet at the restaurant? - T**

_You know you don’t have to sign your texts, right?_

_Yes. Don’t be too late or I’ll eat all the bread._

Thorin sighed to himself and tucked his phone back into his pocket, adjusting his collar against the cold wind. The door into the jewelry shop slammed shut with the wind. Right. He could do this. His hand rested on the small, velvet box in his other pocket. It felt like a far greater weight than it actually was. Probably because it held the emotional weight of something that Thorin wasn’t sure he was ready to deal with. 

But then again… 

He wanted Bilbo at his side practically every moment that he _wasn’t_ there. 

So, there really wasn’t much to think about. 

They’d been together for a year and he knew it was probably insane to be popping the question so soon. The less rational, head over heels part of him didn’t give a damn. Why wait? He loved Bilbo, he knew Bilbo loved him, and there was the foregone conclusion following that. 

Thorin looked up at the sky for a moment, smiling faintly at the beginning of snowfall. He’d rather do it like this, outside and under the snow, but Bilbo wouldn’t have that. They’d planned the dinner already, for one thing, and he could only imagine the grumblings he’d receive for dragging Bilbo outside of the comfort and warmth of indoors. 

He snapped himself back into the present. Bilbo would also not be pleased if Thorin showed up any later than he currently was. With his hands tucked into both of his pockets, Thorin made his way to the restaurant as fast as he could. At the least, it was nice that the restaurant they were meeting at wasn’t too far from the shop. 

The restaurant they’d had their first (disastrous) date at. 

It was another slew of memories that Thorin could reflect on with a fond smile. The date had been horrible but things had turned around, after the fact. They just were both stubborn and Thorin was terrible at first impression. Looking back on it now, it only brought a chuckle and a shake to his head. 

Inside, the restaurant warmed his cheeks slightly as he slipped his coat off. It was nice inside, as always, and he didn’t need to look for Bilbo. They had their own table, which no doubt Bilbo would already be waiting at. The host smiled at Thorin and gestured him towards the table. 

“Mr. Baggins arrived ten minutes ago, sir,” the host said. 

Thorin let him take his coat before he walked over to the table. 

“Are we calling you fashionably late?” Bilbo asked, his chin resting against his hand. He smiled fondly up at Thorin. 

“That does sound better, doesn’t it?” Thorin chuckled, taking his seat. 

There was wine already in their glasses, though it looked like Bilbo hadn’t touched his. He had, however, been true to his word, and the bread basket was missing at least two slices of bread. Thorin had no idea how Bilbo could eat so much in so little time, but it was an oddity about the man that Thorin adored. 

“Are you going to tell me why you were late?”

“Does there have to be a reason?” Thorin distracted himself by looking at the menu, trying to ignore the weight of the ring box in his pocket. 

“No, I suppose not. You are quite terrible at arriving anywhere on time,” Bilbo remarked, earning a snort from Thorin. “What? It’s true. As I recall, when we met here, you were at least fifteen minutes late. I was going to leave, I was about to when you walked through that door…”

“I remember,” Thorin said, smiling fondly as he met Bilbo’s gaze. “I didn’t think that you’d ever forgive me for that.”

“You made up for it,” Bilbo chuckled and picked up his wine glass, tilting his head to the side. Thorin reached for his own and they clinked their glasses together. “To us?”

“To us,” Thorin smiled and as they drank the wine, he contemplated when the best time to ask Bilbo was. 

Probably after they’d eaten, he decided as he watched Bilbo’s attention turn from the wine to the menu. Thorin wasn’t entirely sure how Bilbo would take the proposal, a public proposal of all things, but he knew that if Bilbo had at least eaten a meal, he might be on the more amicable side for the event. At the least, he’d be less likely to scold Thorin for doing something as ridiculously romantic as proposing at their favorite restaurant, on their anniversary. 

He’d probably get an earful either way but it wouldn’t be as bad. 

“What are you thinking about?” Bilbo asked, raising a brow at Thorin as he set his glass down. 

“You,” Thorin said simply, his mouth widening into a grin when Bilbo’s cheeks took on a faint flush. Why not be honest?

“Oh, stop that,” Bilbo grumbled, hiding his face back in the menu. “You haven’t even looked at the menu, have you?”

“I don’t need to, I know what I want,” Thorin said, folding his hands over the menu as if to prove his point. 

“Yes, yes, you get the same dish every time we come here,” Bilbo sighed, flicking through the menu and shaking his head. “You could at least try something different. It doesn’t hurt.”

“Why? I know what I like.”

“You might be surprised to find out you like something else even more,” Bilbo said, glancing up at Thorin. “How is it that I am the more adventurous of us?”

“Only when it comes to food, Bilbo,” Thorin said, tapping his fingers against the menu. Bilbo rolled his eyes and turned his head, glancing over his shoulder with a small frown. “What’s the matter?”

“Where’s the waiter?”

“I’m sure he’ll be here in a moment,” Thorin said, reaching across the table to cover Bilbo’s hand with his. When Bilbo looked back at him, Thorin smiled reassuringly. 

If he hadn’t thought so before, Thorin was beginning to think that Bilbo was unusually tense. Not that Bilbo had ever been much of a people person in the first place, but he tended to at least be somewhat comfortable in restaurants, where he could appreciate the food and ignore pretty much everything else in favor of that. In the moment, however, Bilbo’s shoulders seemed rather tense and he kept glancing around the restaurant with a small frown. 

“Is everything all right?” Thorin asked. 

“What?” Bilbo looked back at Thorin and then straightened up. “Yes, yes. I just want to order.”

“Of course,” Thorin chuckled softly. Perhaps he was wrong and Bilbo was just hungry. He did tend to get rather irritated if he hadn’t eaten in some time. 

The rest of dinner went off without a hitch. Over the course of their meal, Bilbo seemed to relax and Thorin had to assume that his previous tension had to do with the fact that he'd been hungry. Which Thorin couldn't blame him for. He knew well how his boyfriend operated. He was in a good mood and they'd just ordered dessert… if there was any time of their dinner to pop the question, it was this moment.

"Bilbo," Thorin said, as Bilbo set down his glass 

"Thorin?"

Thorin stood and then dropped down on his knee in front of Bilbo. Bilbo's eyes widened."Bilbo Baggins--"

"Oh my god--"

"Bilbo, this last year has been the happiest year my life, and I--"

"Holy shit," Bilbo said, staring at Thorin. 

"I know this isn't your.. kind of thing, but I.. this is where we fell in love and you--"

Bilbo looked like he was going to cry and Thorin heistated. But then Bilbo burst out laughing and he stood, dropping down to his knees next to Thorin as he pulled a small, black, and familiar box from his pocket. Thorin frowned and pulled the ring box from his pocket before he looked between the two boxes in bewilderment. 

"What--"

"Yes," Bilbo laughed and cupped Thorin's cheeks to kiss him. "I'll marry you. I.. I was going to ask _you_."

"Oh," Thorin breathed in and then kissed Bilbo fiercely as the restaurant burst into applause around them.


End file.
